


Art for Sweet Responsibility by Jilly James

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Every Fandom Reverse Bang 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artwork for the story Sweet Responsibility written by Jilly James for the 2019 Every Fandom Reverse Bang.Summary:Gordon Katsumoto disappeared while investigating a lead on a case. Thomas Magnum is going to solve the case—whether Gordon likes it or not.





	Art for Sweet Responsibility by Jilly James

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jilly James](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jilly+James).

> **The story can be found here :  
**   
**[Sweet Responsibility](https://jillyjames.com/sweet-responsibility/) (https://jillyjames.com/sweet-responsibility/)**
> 
> **Please, go check this story, it’s worth it!**  

> 
> Thanks to Jilly James who claimed my artwork at the Every Fandom Reverse Bang and wrote a great story inspired by it. 
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Summary:

Gordon Katsumoto disappeared while investigating a lead on a case. Thomas Magnum is going to solve the case—whether Gordon likes it or not. 


End file.
